A need exists for an artificial lift fluid system having a low capital cost, low installation cost, low maintenance requirements, wide production range, high temperature operation, high system efficiency, tolerance to abrasives, low profile, and low rod torque.
A further need exists for an artificial lift fluid system that can allow for deeper setting of a shaft driving a centrifugal pump into the wellbore by having dual independent load support of the shaft and the centrifugal pump, and having an on-off tool with male and female connections.
A further need exists for an artificial lift fluid system that does not require pulling the centrifugal pump to change shaft or bushings.
A further need exists for an artificial lift fluid system that can be powered by gas or hydraulic motors.
A further need exists for an artificial lift fluid system having a plurality of bushings disposed longitudinally along the shaft and an on-off tool for separating the shaft and on-off tool from tubing in the casing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.